Aιи'т Iт Fυи
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Un elegante retraso no mataría a nadie y, en el caso de que lo hiciera, también andaría con el mismo cuidado que tenía hasta el momento." ::...::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Planes me pertenece; las canciones referentes tampoco 7v7 y... sin fines de lucro _evah~._**

 ** _Hey!_ Casi exclusivamente hecho de día —lo cual lo hace aún más raro (?— por encapricharme con hacerlo hoy/ayer por ser 13, tener una idea desde ver la película y usar el tiempo productivamente pensando si este par se llamaría Ripsty o Dustinger (?)** **... no tengo más excusa para esta cosa :'D (porque sí, es una cosa express sin forma de nada... honestamente (?).**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Humanizado; post-Planes; algo como slash implícito (para variar~) y... tentativa fallida de que estuviera medianamente en IC (?).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _ **A in't it fun.**_

* * *

 _«So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbita round you?  
So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?»_

* * *

 **S** i el aceptar una derrota no era nada _grato_ para él en circunstancias —improbablemente— normales, el ver en cada canal televisivo algo referente sobre su humillación pública era tan cansino como difícil de lograr digerir… en caso de que, en primer lugar, se hubiera molestado en tratar de hacerlo. Por orgullo, _de nuevo_ había cometido el error de revisar las noticias para asegurar si los medios finalmente habían perdonado ese fatal error durante la última competencia, _pero no_ , y tampoco parecía que fuesen a darle tregua pronto _; después de todo, así trataban al favorito de las temporadas pasadas y ex campeón consecutivo del Wings Around The Globe._ Lamentablemente, así de injusto se había tornado la burbuja de reflectores que había construido alrededor suyo.

Farfullando al apagar la pantalla de plasma, arrojó descuidadamente el mando (asumiendo que caería sobre el lujoso sofá de cuero que tenía detrás… en el mejor de los casos, tampoco importaba demasiado si rebotaba y terminaba en el suelo) mientras que, aprovechando el medio giro dado, le dedicaba una fulminante mirada a la vitrina repleta de trofeos, diversas fotos y estatuillas suyas, y demás cosas de las que podía presumir… hasta semanas atrás. Prácticamente, todas esas condecoraciones de logros se habían reducido a la nada de la noche a la mañana del último día del rally que debía cambiar si vida _para bien_. Y aunque un tropezón no suponía ser una caída, teniendo al granjero de Dusty Crophopper como celebridad que usurpaba su merecido puesto —sólo por dar lástima con su conmovedora historia—, las cosas cambiaban _ligeramente_ , haciéndole sentir en la parte más profunda de un pozo sin fin, lleno de porquería (por no decir algo más) de la que no terminaba de salir… _y eso no era todo_.

 _«¿Qué se siente ya no ser el centro de atención?  
¿Duele mucho?»_

Podrían no ser mensajes diarios, pero no podía negar que el del #7 tenía una especie de radar a la hora de molestarle cuando más irritable se encontraba, siendo mucho peor que sacarle —medianamente— de quicio en cómodas cuotas matutinas.

«Ve a bucear, perdedor.»

Luego de teclear rápido la primera respuesta cortante que cruzó por su mente sin esforzarse, apenas tuvo tiempo de llegar a guardar el celular dentro del bolsillo de su cazadora negra antes de que éste comenzara a sonar con esa canción de «Not your fault» que tenía como tono de alerta por la semana.

Adelantándose a leer el mensaje —seguramente, del mismo piloto de Propwash Junction—, se sentó al borde del sofá. Considerando si seguirle el juego o no, revolvió con una mano parte de su ya despeinado cabello azabache (con rebeldes mechones verdosos desde que optó por teñir algunos para mejorar _aún más_ su imagen) entre tanto, tratando de seguir calmado para cuando saliese.

Al cabo de unos segundos, suspiró con pesadez. _Sólo se limitaría a gastar unos cuantos minutos de su valioso tiempo en ese mediocre._ De ninguna forma ese fumigador podría valer ni un segundo más.

 _«Uh…  
¿Alguien está en sus días?»_

No contestó con la misma agilidad de antes.

Su ceño —de por sí— fruncido no hizo más que pronunciarse, a la par de las comisuras de los labios, que siguieron bajando por el disgusto. El imaginarse la sonrisa satisfecha que habría esbozado el ex fumigador al burlarse fue motivo suficiente para que su estómago se revolviese, al mismo tiempo que apretaba el puño libre que antes había estado reposando tranquilamente sobre una de sus rodillas. No obstante, terminó por sonreír con rebosante soberbia al dignarse a escribirle de vuelta.

«¿Nadie más con quién hablar, enano?»

Podría no haber sido tan hiriente como el recordarle cuando casi hizo que se ahogara en el océano… pero los detalles seguían siendo insignificantes detalles que, teóricamente, compensaría con crueldad más adelante.

 _«No…  
Ishani está bañándose.  
¿Envidia?»_

Rodando los ojos con desgano, se dejó caer de espalda una vez soltó el iPhone con el mismo ánimo. Al menos, debía reconocer _para sí mismo_ que estaba molesto por el nuevo mensaje, mas no por la misma mención de la chica —sabía que eso no era más que un estúpido pretexto para intentar hacerle rabiar; Ned y Zed le habían comentado que la panasiática estaba ocupada en su país natal, y era más que obvio que el novato estaba aburriéndose _en su pueblito_ —, sino por el hecho de que aquel campesino se sintiese capaz de presumirle algo a él, Ripslinger, _el capitán y estrella del equipo RPX._

Entrecerrando la mirada cuando sus gafas de sol se deslizaron lo necesario sobre el puente de su nariz, buscó vagamente con la vista dónde había caído el teléfono móvil; el no hacer más que tener el cuello recostado sobre el respaldo del sofá era una prioridad mayor, aún cuando estaba a unos diez minutos de salir.

«¿Y qué haces hablando conmigo en vez de aprovechar eso?» escribió con tanta pereza como desinterés, únicamente por el hecho de ver qué excusa ponía el chico para salir de la situación. Estuvo dispuesto a agregar algo referente a que «sabía por experiencia propia que no era nada del otro mundo» aunque, estando a punto de mandarlo, prefirió reservar ese as para una situación mejor.

Y esperó _, contra su voluntad_ , pero lo terminó haciendo porque Dusty debió haberse puesto a pensar alguna historia con la cual respaldarse bien, por lo que tardó unos cómodos minutos para hacerse notar.

 _«Sólo bromeaba.  
Estoy con las Jolly Wrenches, de visita.  
Echo y Bravo son divertidos…  
Y no tienes que ponerte taaaaan celoso siempre, ¿sabes?  
Por cierto, fue Skipper quien mandó a decir eso.»_

Por si antes no pensó en arrojar el celular, al instante de leer lo que rezaba la pantalla tuvo todas las intenciones del mundo para hacerlo. _¿Qué importaba?_ No era más que un aparato _de quinta_ que podía comprar de nuevo, incluso, _si quería_ , antes de que saliera otro modelo… _aún cuando usara esa excusa para defender su temperamental comportamiento_ en caso de que algún idiota más —aparte de los gemelos que tenía por subordinados— preguntase por el tema; sin embargo, al no ser ese el caso, no debía _de preocuparse_ más de lo normal por cosas de tan poca importancia.

«El asqueroso fertilizante que usas te afecta más de lo normal.»

 _«¡No profanes el nombre del Vitaminamulch!»_

Sin llegarlo a evitar, soltó una sincera y arrogante carcajada ante lo absurda que encontró aquella respuesta, agradeciendo momentos después el encontrarse completamente solo en su apartamento. Aún con sus pocas neuronas compartidas, Ned y Zed hubiesen preguntado por ello con demasiada curiosidad para su propio bien.

«¿Ves a lo que me refería, Rusty?»

 _«Hablaba por Leadbottom.  
Creí que lo notarías…  
Me decepcionas.  
Y mi nombre sigue siendo Dusty. Con D, no R.  
¿Mucho para ti, Rip?»_

No es que fuesen precisamente rápidos pero, sencillamente, el #13 dejó que los mensajes se fueran acumulando para entrever hasta qué punto lo buscaba _y necesitaba_ el otro. Y su orgullo se vio recompensado al ver la diferencia de minutos en los que habían llegado, _aún cuando gracias a eso había perdido la noción del tiempo..._ Terminó notando que habían pasado alrededor de veinte minutos en esa tontería tras alcanzar a prestarle algo de atención al reloj de pared.

— _Bah…_ Da igual.

Alzó hombros y se acomodó en su sitio luego de levantar el cuello de la costosa cazadora que Sky Slycer le habían mandado por promoción.

Un elegante retraso no mataría a nadie y, en el caso de que lo hiciera, también andaría con el mismo cuidado que tenía hasta el momento.

«Eso quisieras.»

Acomodando los lentes con la mano que no usaba para presionar la pantalla sobre el teclado, se levantó para no perder más tiempo. Podría no tener apuro en llegar, pero mantenía parte de la idea de dedicarle el tiempo justo y necesario al castaño porque, de lo contrario, _podría acostumbrarse a su atención_ , y ello estaría al mismo nivel de las preguntas sobre su descuido en la recta final (al que se referían como _una victoria regalada_ ), algo que, _en lo posible,_ no podría soportar ni permitir.

 _«Sigues hablando demasiado para ya no ser "un pez gordo"…  
Y sí, hablo de peces a pesar de todo.»_

De no haber sido por lo último —que quitó toda la seriedad a lo elusivo del comentario—, _The Green Tornado_ habría empezado a maquinar un agradable monólogo sobre su racha de victorias hasta que él apareció.

«¿Se supone que ese es tu nuevo remplazo para las comparaciones con el abono, pueblerino?» No era muy estratégico, pero mantenía su sutil orgullo característico.

 _«Ha, ha, ha…  
Sí.»_

—Lamentable —dijo al mismo tiempo que lo escribió tal cual, recargándose en la puerta de entrada mientras negaba y suspiraba con dramática decepción.

 _«No necesito que me lo recuerdes.»_

Sonrió de lado.

Las cosas comenzaban a volverse en su favor, aunque fuesen por ir sacando el lado resentido del menor.

«Tu memoria dice lo contrario.»

 _«¿Lo dice el tipo que me deja plantado… cuando no llega tarde?»_

Y rió nuevamente, totalmente altanero. _Ni por texto aquel campesino lograba ser disimulado._

«Mi imagen ya está lo bastante arruinada como para que me vean contigo, ¿no lo crees?»

 _«Ni siquiera es tan seguido…»_

«Bienvenido al mundo real.»

Por unos momentos, quedó admirando su propio mensaje, como si una parte de él aún no creyese lo transmitido ahí. Sabía bastante bien lo discordante que _verdaderamente_ era el hecho de que alguien como él fuese quien le diera «esa bienvenida», y Dusty también tendría que haberlo notado.

 _Como fuese…_

Quitándole importancia, por el momento guardó el celular en los bolsillos traseros de su jean (con flameante bordado) y extendió una mano hacia las llaves que colgaban del adorno con calcomanías suyas, ese que reposaba clavado en la pared blanca que tenía enfrente. Calculando que llegaría con media hora de retraso a la cafetería elegida por culpa del viaje, suspiró de manera resignada a pesar de lo burlón que seguía viéndose.

«No es divertido» leyó luego de dejar que la canción de _Awolnation_ sonase hasta pasada la mitad, y no pudo estar más amargamente de acuerdo _hasta que recordó con quién trataba,_ y que prefería tragar vidrio a aceptar que tenía razón.

Como con todo lo demás que le desagradaba (a excepción del piloto del avión fumigador, del que no pudo deshacerse en su momento por muchos intentos diferentes), ignoró el problema con lo primero que tuviera que hacer que, dada la situación, sólo era el abrir la puerta para salir al pasillo.

«Nunca dije que lo fuera.  
¿Irás a llorar con tu madre?»

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí antes de asegurarla con la llave, otro mensaje llegó al cabo de unos minutos.

 _«Si no te apareces hoy, confiaré en que sé dónde estuviste toda la tarde.  
Volo pro veritas.»_

Lo primero no lo tomó en serio, era demasiado inmaduro para prestarle atención; con lo segundo, en cambio, sí se molestó

— ¿Otra vez con ese tonto lema? —se preguntó tanto el alto como por mensaje luego de alzar una ceja—. Creí que se iría de una vez como el "lento y contento".

 _«Los buenos hábitos nunca se van»,_ contestó rápidamente, empezando a delatar parte de su ansiedad… para aumentar su innecesariamente alto ego.

—Esos son los malos —corrigió bruscamente, pasando por alto el hecho de que, técnicamente, hablaba solo.

 _«Son buenos para mí y malos para ti.  
Todos ganamos, ¿no?»_

Y rodó los ojos en un intento fallido por no reír (o sonreír) para no sentir que aquel campesino le había vuelto a ganar. El único consuelo que tenía y en el que logró refugiarse fue en que Dusty —o quien fuese que el guardia en turno a cargo de ver las cámaras de seguridad asignadas al elevador en el que se encontraba— jamás se enteraría de ello.

«No.  
No es divertido.»

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta, si alguien llegó hasta aquí!_ Creo que debería estar escondida en estos momentos (?) pero... necesitaba hacer una aberración sin sentido y así para que mi perturbada mente se sienta libre y en paz consigo misma x3... _por eso mismo ahora divagaba con el 'P.O.V.' de Dusty, aunque sería más bobo que esto... seguramente, demasiado seguramente (?)._**

 ** _Si alguien quedó conforme con esto~, sentiré mi misión de vida parcialmente cumplida x3_** _ **—sí, tengo raros objetivos a medio tiempo 7w7 (?** **—, ¡así que espero que haya gustado un poco... si al final quedó algo-medianamente decente~!**_

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie siempre por leer~.**

 _ **PD: Sammie~, sigues salvándome durante mis momentos paranoicos, sweetheart~(L).**_


End file.
